Silent Tears
by sourcreamster
Summary: Is it possible to hide your own feelings and help a friend to get the boy you like? SatoxOc one sided SatoxRisa
1. Chapter 1 the request

A/N: hey, there! So this is my first fanfic, so please be gentle. And please R&R, it would really help me a lot to know what you think about it. Flaming is welcome, but again please be gentle.. anyway, Enjoy this first chapter of Silent tears!

Disclaimer: I do not own D., I only kid around with its characters and destroys the plot.

Oh! I do own Ayumi though! (Ayumi: no you don't!)

'_this'_ is thinking

"this" is talking

_-This-_ is sound effects.

**-Silent tears-**

Ch. 1 – the request

Yoshikawa Ayumi could see why a lot of girls liked the blue haired boy. Even the way he leaned over his table causing strands of hair to fall forward and mingle with his eyelashes, sent a shock wave of sighs from almost every girl in the classroom.

Surely Ayumi did admire Satoshi Hiwatari, but that didn't send her drooling every time he moved. She admired his intelligence, his looks, even the way he had lived with having to share his body with Krad, the homicidal angel, without going crazy.

But even though he was a dear friend of her, he was still a mystery to her.

'_Why did he even tell me about Krad in the first place?'_ she thought with her eyes closed. When she opened them once again, she saw Satoshi slightly gazing upon her. A bit surprised she smiled at him thinking _`Did I say that out loud or does he just have an amazing timing? Hmm.. I guess it wouldn't surprise me if he was a mind rea-'_

_-RIIING!!-_her thoughts were interrupted by the school bells. Chiming like there was no tomorrow.

'_Ah, Lunch break.'_

Risa was at Ayumi's desk like a hungry hawk, whom she gained a surprised look from.

Just by looking at the brown eyed classmate Ayumi could tell something was up and it wasn't going to please her.

"Hello Ayumi-chan!" Risa said, earning yet another surprised look from the blond girl.

Since when had they become _that_ friendly with each other? Ayumi didn't hate Risa nor did she think of her as more than a classmate, so the 'chan' was a bit too much in Ayumi's opinion.

"Hello Risa-_san._" Ayumi said, with a bit too much weight on the 'san'.

"I was just wondering if you would like to eat lunch with me? I need to talk to you about something.." Risa asked, while her cheeks burned adding a shade of pink to her slightly tanned skin.

The sight of this sent a shiver down Ayumi's spine. _'Please Kami-sama, let her not be into me..'_ Ayumi silently prayed.

"Err.. Sure." she answered, already regretting it.

"Great!" Risa said, grabbing Ayumi's hand in pure happiness.

Satoshi looked slightly confused at Ayumi who was practically being dragged out of the classroom by the brunette.

---------------------o--------------------

"...Soo.. You wanted to talk to me about something?" Ayumi said, breaking the silence.

The two girls were sitting underneath a Sakura tree in the schoolyard, eating their bentos, meanwhile the warm summer breeze was playing with their long hair.

"Um.. Yes.. Its kinda embarrassing.." Risa started, yet again blushing lightly.

'_oh god…'_ Ayumi thought to her self, pulling a stray strand of blond hair behind her ear, getting ready for what ever Risa wanted to say.

"Well, I think I have a crush on Hiwatari-kun and I would really like to get to know him..-"

Ayumi released a breath she didn't know she had held back. Now feeling kind of dumb to think that Risa might have a crush on her.

"--.. so I was thinking that you could help me get closer to Hiwatari-kun, you know since your his friend..?" She continued, giving Ayumi a puppy-eyes-look.

"I really don't see what I can do.." Ayumi said wondering what Risa had in mind.

Risa gave a bright smile to the blond girl, thinking she had agreed to help her.

"You could start with inviting me to join you two at the roof when you eat lunch."

'_why don't you just ask Niwa to help you?'_ she thought but dismissed the thought as soon as she had thought of it. Niwa never really spent time with Satoshi after the two angels had been sealed away. He only had his eyes on Riku, his girlfriend, now.

"Sure.." Ayumi finally replied. _'why did I just agree..?'_

Poor Satoshi, who knew what awaited him..

-------------------------o-------------------------------

A/N: I know its boring right now, but please hang in there..

R&R!! onegaidesu!!


	2. Chapter 2 dreams of the subconsciousness

A/N: second chapter is up! This time you get to see Ayumi's more ...well.. clumsy side.. please enjoy! R&R! ^__^ 3

Disclaimer: I only own Ayumi and her mom.. DNAngel belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki..

'_this'_ is thinking

"this" is talking

_-This-_ is sound effects.

**-Silent Tears-**

Ch. 2 – Dreams of the subconsciousness

_He tugged at her slim waist, pulling them closer, deepening the kiss. With his other hand he caressed her soft long hair, making her shiver with pleasure. With her heart furiously beating they parted to breath the much needed air. The blue eyed boy then placed his head lovingly in the crook of her neck._

"_Ayumi.." He whispered softly in her ear. She felt his warm breath as he exhaled. And as if he had cast a spell on her by saying her name it suddenly made her feel real, alive and filled with bliss.. She forced herself to remember every detail of this kiss in her mind._

_His lips were hot and soft. The kiss tasted like... Love._

By opening her eyes she broke the spell of her dream.

After a few seconds of staring at the ceiling she sat up thinking shocked _'Oh.. My.. God. I refuse to believe I just had that kind of dream… of Satoshi no less!!'_

Ashamed of dreaming of a friend that way, she tossed herself back down on the bed again, trying to label the dream as _crazy._

Glancing at her night stand by coincidence her eyes widening as she was shocked for the second time this morning.

The batteries in her alarm clock had been dead since about midnight! Picking up her cell phone suspecting the worst, which came true. It was now 7.50am! And since Ayumi had overslept and was most likely to be late for school, she practically jumped out of bed. As she cursed her clocks betrayal for not waking her up on time, she grabbed her dark-red and white school uniform.

5minutes later she was downstairs swallowing her breakfast.

"Oh, you're up!" said an elder blond woman as she slowly walked over to Ayumi.

Her shoulder long hair was slightly wet from the relaxing shower she had just had. Ayumi took the time to gaze enviously at her mother with a piece of bread poking out from her mouth, she had no time to take a hot shower.

"You know, I thought you had called in sick since you didn't come down to eat breakfast earlier.." her mother stated as she ruffled the teen's hair.

Ayumi who suddenly remembered the stressful situation she was in, almost choked on the piece of bread that had been hanging out of her mouth. Making her mother burst out in laughter.

"Thanks mom..!" the teen said, being sarcastic.

Her mother was too busy with trying to hide her laughs to reply. So Ayumi just hurried to the door, grabbing her school bag and putting on her black shoes.

"I´mgoingnowbyemom!" Ayumi said in one breath as she stepped out in the warm summer weather, closing the door behind her.

Just hearing her mother yell "Have a nice day, Ayu-chan!" before she ran around the corner of the house.

She had English in the first period and since her teacher was very strict she had a feeling he would kill her for being late. So in an attempt to avoid her fate she decided to take the shortcut.

Not a good idea.

The blond teen greeted her neighbors as if she wasn't running across their garden and attempting to cross their hedge too.

Before she knew it the bush had claimed a piece of her skirt making her fall on her face greeting the leafs too.

When Ayumi finally reached school, only ten minutes late, she looked like a mess. Her hair was messy, the school uniform had definitely seen better days and her knees and elbows was one heck of a dirt collector. In short she looked like she had crawled to school.

But Ayumi didn't really care for her looks at that point, she was only focusing on surviving her English class.

She hurried down the empty halls to her classroom panting as she opened the door.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, sensei!" she apologized whilst she bowed humbly.

Ayumi didn't see it but the teacher and the whole class was in shock by how she looked.

She only straitened from her bow when the teacher answered.

"Ah, yes. Please take your seat."

With her jaw slightly hanging she stared at her teacher. She had been prepared for anything but _that_!

"Yoshikawa-san, do you intent to stand there all day?"

"Ah! N-no of course not!" she replied almost running to her seat.

Ayumi failed to notice that when she passed a blue haired boy he smiled lightly at her.

-------------------o------------------------

-Lunch break-

Staring at the new homework, having no idea how to solve it, she glanced at Satoshi's back the genius, quietly begging for help.

But before she could call out his name she realized that Risa had been trying to get her attention. She sighed and got up from her chair to casually walk up to Risa, passing Satoshi who noticed and glanced at her.

"So.. Risa-san do you want to eat lunch with Satoshi and me?" she asked already knowing the answer. She only asked this question because Satoshi was sitting right behind Risa.

"I'd love to!" Risa replied beaming with eagerness.

Ayumi turned around after hearing the brunette's answer and smiled encouragingly at Satoshi who had a strange feeling about this.

-----------------------------------------------------o------------------------------------------------------------------

-At the roof-

"Ah-hahaha.. so that's why you looked like that earlier! Sensei was so shocked that he couldn't even send you to the principals office!" Risa giggled.

When the blond had told the other two teens about her morning it made her feel a bit embarrassed, having to go through the whole thing again.

Risa had been laughing throughout the whole story, but Satoshi seemed to be distracted by something near her face.

Ayumi quickly attempted to change the subject.

"Ah! By the way Satoshi, I really don't get that English assignment, so could you--" Ayumi started looking at her bento when she picked up a homemade dumpling but was interrupted by Satoshi.

"Wait! Sit still. You have a leaf in your hair.."

"Eh?" the blond raised her eyes to meet his. The leaf must have been from her fall in the bush earlier.

Ayumi's heart skipped a beat in surprise when Satoshi reached out to run his fingers trough her long soft hair in search of the leaf. Ayumi who suddenly remembered the dream she had been having this morning, blushed lightly at the touch. Once again looking at the bento in her lap this time because of embarrassment, Ayumi felt like these seconds of touches was lasting hours. But was it a coincidence that Satoshi slightly caressed her warm cheek as he lowered his hand after having found the leaf?

"I'm sorry, you were saying something about the English homework..." he said, triumphing with the troublesome leaf between his fingers.

"Eh, um.. y-yes.. could you help me with that after school?" she said averting his eyes. 'why can't I look him in the eye? Just because I had that weird dream, doesn't mean I have to be embarrassed as if I had actually kissed him! I'm being silly!' She thought as she forced herself to look Satoshi strait in his ice blue eyes.

"Sure, anytime." he replied smiling.

"I-I also don't understand it, please help me too!!" Ayumi almost jumped! She had forgotten everything about Risa being there.

"Okay." Satoshi answered smiling at Risa too, making her melt.

Suddenly the school bells rang and disturbed the teens, telling them that they had to hurry down stairs.

--------------------------------------------------------o---------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: phew.. that was a long one..

Review replies:

_Krad's little angel:_

Haha, well who knows, they might end up together..! XD

I still don't know about that yet.. (Ayumi: Whaat? You're the author! You should know that kind of stuff!!)

lady-ludvig

Whaat! Risa was blushing remember! XD that's really suspicious. LOL.

in this chappie I just realized that your soooo right! I do act and look like Ayumi.. totally clumsy.. D:

and to both of you guys, I just want to let you know that you made my day by reviewing!

-dancing on table- (mom: Hey!! aren't you sick??!! O.o) –falling down from table by an increased fever-

'Till next time! (which will probably be soon since I'm almost done with ch 3..)


	3. Chapter 3 the tutoring

A/N: Ok... so here it is... I know its short and all, but I'm still sick and my new gameboy game just arrived so... Priority.. Gameboy!! . anyway, what I'm trying to say is bear with me. (and please R&R and of course enjoy!)

Disclaimer: (getting sick of writing this every time. But..) I don't own DNAngel, only Ayumi..

"This" is talking

'_This'_ is thinking

_-This- _is sound effects

**-Silent Tears-**

Ch. 3 – the tutoring

Narrowing her eyes, Yoshikawa Ayumi looked at the foreign words having no idea what they meant, feeling more and more like a failure by every English word she read. Finally giving up, she called for Satoshi loudly, who was currently helping Risa, at her side.

"SHHH!!" the librarian hushed almost as loud as Ayumi, pointing at a _Please-be-quiet_-sign_._

'_Oops..' _Auymi mimicked innocently at the glaring lady.

Ayumi earned giggles from Risa and a sly smile from Satoshi as he showed her his index and middle finger, as if saying _I'm coming in 2 seconds_. EmbarrassedAyumi nodded at this. But then noticed Risa, as she started to obviously flirt with the blue haired teen. Ayumi frowned at the fact that Satoshi seemed extremely thickheaded today.

The brunette twirled a small amount of silky hair around her index finger, as she tried to look as cute and helpless as ever, though Ayumi knew she was actually one of the best at English in their class. The fact that Risa obviously didn't need help with her English homework, but still wasted Satoshi's and her's time, pretending to be far worse than she really was, kinda pissed Ayumi of.

_**I**__ need tutoring, __**not **__Risa!.... W-wait a minute why am I getting so upset? I mean, I know exactly why she's doing this! Even though I wouldn't do the same if I had a crush on some guy… I'd probably--´_ While she was debating with herself she failed to notice the blue eyed boy who were sitting in front of her, amused by her facial expressions, trying to guess what she was thinking.

So he decided to ask.

"What are you thinking of?"

"Well you know, just how I would get closer to-- AH!" Ayumi covered her mouth as she realized that she had actually almost answered his question without knowing it.

"How you would get closer to.. Who?" Satoshi teased.

"Not telling!" Ayumi laughed after having poked her tongue out. "Anyway I still need help with this!" She continued in a more serious manner, pointing at her English homework.

"You know it takes no genius to figure out what to do in this assignment.." He wasn't going to give up on teasing her just yet.

"Ouch..! You are defiantly helping me recover from my inferiority complex by saying that." Ayumi answered dramatically placing her left hand at her chest as if her heart was aching.

Satoshi smirked as if he was going to play along but then seemed to decide to be serious. "All you have to do is write down a synonym for each of the words on the left and you choose from the words on the right, see?"

"Oh!" Ayumi said finally getting it. "so... what does 'Obstinate' mea-"

"Hiwatari-kun!" Risa almost yelled "Please help me!"

Ayumi frowned a bit because of the lie, but quickly regained her usual smiling appearance.

Satoshi looked at the blond and asked as if he hadn't heard Risa's call. "Sorry, you were saying?" Was he attempting to ignore Risa?

"Ah, well it's no biggie, you can help Risa-san instead she seems to need it more.." By betraying herself, at least she got a huge smile from a beaming Risa. _'I wonder if I'm gonna be able to go home today with my homework done or not..'_ she thought with her pen touching her slightly separated lips. _'I might as well just start guessing what the words mean, since I can just correct it when I get my dictionary on Monday.' _Another girl in their class had borrowed her dictionary but had forgotten to return it at the end of class. And since it was Friday she had to wait 'till Monday to get it back.

----------------------------o---------------------------

A bit later Ayumi felt something big and warm touching her back. Widening her eyes in surprise she turned her head around looking over her shoulder to see Satoshi's face only inches away from her own. Separating her lips to say something which never came out as her voice betrayed her. Satoshi noticed this and placed an arm on each side of her. Supported by the table, he leaned a bit closer looking calmly deep into her wide gray eyes.

Without thinking she turned her head to look at the papers in front of her. Her heart was racing like mad and she was blushing furiously. _'Holy crap! He wasn't going to kiss me was he?!_' she thought as she tried desperately to focus on anything but the warm chest that was still leaning against her back. Failing in her attempt she felt how Satoshi's heart was beating rather calmly against her spine and somehow it made her feel safe.

"'Industrious' and 'Inquisitive' should be switched.." Satoshi slowly said.

"Oh.." Ayumi stated more because she realized that he was talking about the assignment than actually seeing her own error.

Both of the teens reached out for the eraser and when their fingers accidentally brushed against each other, Ayumi's slightly flinched.

"I'll do it.." The blue haired boy said softly almost whispering.

As Satoshi slowly erased some of Ayumi's hand writing, he inhaled her hair's smell and by exhaling he sent a shiver down Ayumi's back letting him know that she was very aware of him.

Too astonished to move, Ayumi clenched her pen holding it close to her heart as she felt it race.

When Satoshi was done erasing he reached for her pen gently unwrapping her fingers with a gentle smile.

He took the pen and wrote the right words on her paper as he stated.

"Done."

-----------------------o-----------------------

A/N: so, umm.. KhakiXthistle, I have corrected this mistake now, thank you for pointing it out, and I'm really sorry that I made you and probably others believe that this was in fact a SatoxRisa fanfic. So Sorry! T.T (bows humbly)

And Krad's little angel! I love you! (gets slapped) okaay.. I didn't mean it like that, more like I love you for reviewing at each chappie. :D

oh, well... I'm only human.. 'till next time!


	4. Chapter 4 the joys of gambling

A/N: OMG!! I updated two months ago!? I dunno what happened! I'm sooo sorry..

I have no idea why this chapter was so hard to write! I mean its not very long, or emotionally complicated.

Oh, I have a little warning for this chappie. There is a bit of cursing, so not for younger children.. (not that I think there is any 5year olds reading this fanfic anyway. Cause its TEEN RATED, so go away kids. XDDD )

Why does Ayumi change personality for each chapter?

First chapter she's nice but kinda neutral. Second chap she's totally clumsy, third she is vulnerable and innocent, and now she is really moody.

Oh, it might be because Takeshi is in it this time and he's kinda pushing all her wrong buttons. But still.. Oh and Satoshi Hiwatari he just gets more outta character each time. Oh what ever.. enough with the yapping.

Here's (finally) fourth chapter of Silent tears.

Enjoy and please R&R!!

Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel. (only Ayumi. And her mom.)

'_this_' is thinking

"this" is talking.

_-This-_ is sound effects

And _this_ is flashback.

**-Silent Tears-**

Ch. 4 – the joys of gambling

The joyous screams made the blond girl flinch, but she was getting more used to it, after all she had been waiting there for 10 minutes already.

For her to be on time was really an achievement.

She was standing at the opening to the newly renovated amusement park ´Azumano Joyland´ .

The light blue top she wore complimented her pale gray eyes and her long blond hair was tied up loosely by a couple of hair needles.

Leaning up against the light pole Ayumi silently asked her self. _'__Why am I__ even here?'_

_(Flashback -start-)_

_Friday evening Ayumi was sitting on the couch with her mother, they watched a not very exiting show about different species of butterflies. Whilst the teen (and most likely her mother too) was spacing out and not really watching the butterfly-show, the phone rang._

_Ayumi didn't even look at her mother when she stated "Mom, its your turn."_

"_Oh, now we have turns?" the blond lady answered skeptically._

_Ayumi just looked at her sort of pleading. The blond teen had already told her mother all about her nerve-racking day. All about being late, how Satoshi had found the leaf in her hair and the way he had helped her with homework. Satoshi had truly been acting weird._

_Ayumi's mother gave in to her daughters puppy-eyes. "Fine, but if its your dad again, I'm hanging up." Her mother sighed as she walked over to the table where the phone was._

"_I don't mind, I really don't want to talk to him either.." Ayumi replied almost whispering._

_Since her father had cheated on her mother and after the divorce, Ayumi hadn't been that eager to talk to him._

"_Ayu-chan, its for you. Saehara-kun." Her mother said winking at her daughter. Getting the awaited death-glare, the short haired woman gave Ayumi the phone._

'_I wonder what Takeshi-kun wants…'the blond said to her self as she raised the phone to her ear._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Ah, Ayu-chan!" The boy said laughing, trying to imitate her mother._

"_Are you looking for a fight Takeshi-kun?" Ayumi said slowly in a freezing cold manner._

"_Ah-hahaha ,but its so cute!!" Hearing this Ayumi exhaled dramatically._

"_Please let me call you Ayu-chan!"_

"_No." Ayumi said with not even the slightest sign of hesitation._

"_Aww.. come on.."_

"_Takeshi-kun are you attempting to make me hang up on you or did you actually call me for a reason?" Ayumi was definitely not in the mood for this._

"_Ah, a bit moody aren't we?" Not waiting for a reply he continued. "Ill fix that right away!"_

"_How..?" Ayumi took the time to sit down on a nearby chair, getting ready for whatever he was going to throw at her._

"_I'm inviting you and Risa on a date with me in Azumano Joyland!" The boy beamed._

"…_Perv."_

_Triggered by the previous word Ayumi's mother glanced upon her daughter, who was currently sitting with her face buried in her left hand._

"_HEY!" For once Takeshi seemed offended. But not very long. "Oh, I get it.. you're jealous!" _

"_Say that again and I'm seriously gonna come over and kick your butt!"_

_Ignoring Ayumi's threat he continued. "Oh, but fair Ayu-chan, fate would not allow my humble wish to be granted. Risa said she would only go if that Hiwatari guy came too, so I had to invite him too.. Damn. And I really can't stand that cold-ass guy!"_

"…" _There were just too many aspects in those sentences that Ayumi wanted to hit the shit outta him for._

"_Well I really wold have said no to your date offer but since Satoshi shouldn't be alone with the two of you, Ill have to come along."_

'_You owe me bad, Satoshi!' Ayumi thought._

_(Flashback -end-)_

"AYUU-CHAAAAN! OVER HERE!!!" _'Don't call me that in public, damn it! No wait - don't ever call me that!' _Ayumithought glaring at the raven haired boy who was running towards her with an amazing velocity, dragging two other teens along.

"Hey guys. You're a bit late.." The blond greeted whilst the two teens caught their breath.

"We came as fast as we could.." Risa joked as she straitened her light red dress and her loose ponytail.

Ayumi chuckled. "Somehow I don't doubt that.."

"Ayumi! I didn't know you were coming along!" Satoshi said smiling rather relived.

Ayumi smiled knowingly at him, and noticed his usual clothing. The white T-shirt and the kind of tight blue cowboy-pants. It didn't matter to Ayumi if he only had that kind of simple clothing in his wardrobe, because he looked good in that.

"Risa didn't tell me when she called me last night…" he gave Risa a weird look.

The brunette scratched her neck and smiled shyly at Satoshi then at Ayumi. "Well it wasn't certain at that time.."

Ayumi, who couldn't stand the weird atmosphere said. "… Whatever. I'm here, you're here. Lets get in!"

----------------------------------------------------o-------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking down the people filled front halls, the blond had a strange look on her face. She smiled suddenly. "Now let's gamble!"

"Gamble?!" the three teens gaped at Ayumi.

"…What?"

"Whatever, I wanna try the ´Devil-rollercoaster´! Its supposed to have three loops and go with the velocity of 200km/h! So, who wanna come?" Takeshi beamed.

"…"

"I would really like to ride the ´love-boats´." Risa said, then slipped her arm around Satoshi's.

"But, I get really sea-sick.." Satoshi said, not lying.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll be fine!" Risa then dragged of with him, leaving the two other teens behind.

"Soo…" Takeshi started.

"No, I choose life. Ill be by the gambling booths." Ayumi replied.

-----------------------------------------------o------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Much later-

"POW!" the toy bullet flew out of the gun Ayumi held and past the guy behind the booths counter.

"You missed again. That was your last shot." The guy stated.

"…" Ayumi reached into her small light blue purse which was hanging from her shoulder and grabbed another 250Yen.

"Again?!" The guy in front of her seemed shocked. Well, it was her fifth try at that booth.

"You know, miss, you might have a gambling problem.."

"No, I have a winning problem."

"…yeah, that too…"

Just as Ayumi was about to fire her last bullet, she heard a well known voice.

"Ahh!! Ok, maybe I shouldn't have bought you that candifloss. I'm gonna get you some salt crackers, just wait here!" _'Risa'_

Ayumi slightly turned towards the sound and by mistake she pulled the trigger. The bullet went flying, the guy just barely evading it, and it actually hit a target. It shot the eye out of a pink stuffed teddy bear key ring.

"YES!!" Ayumi shouted.

"Ayumi..?" Satoshi walked towards her.

"Hi! …err.. are you ok? You look… green." She stated, worried. The guy behind the counter handed her the now one-eyed teddy key ring.

"yeah… the candifloss was kind of the last straw that broke the camel's back." Satoshi said, not even daring to look at the pink fluffy substance in his left hand.

"Oh…" Ayumi stared hungrily at the candifloss.

Satoshi noticed this. "You want it?"

"Yeah!!" the blond smiled happily. "Oh! Here!" Ayumi said proudly handing Satoshi the key ring.

Satoshi eyed the Cyclops-teddy-bear with confusion.

"For you. Its a 'I-hope-you-get-well-soon-present!'" Ayumi beamed innocently.

He smiled at the thought behind the gift, but decided to mock her a bit. "How… romantic." The blue haired teen replied sarcastically as he claimed the key ring. "Or at least it would have been if _I_ had won it for _you._"

"Hey! I'm just compensating here!" she laughed.

"… Wait a minute are you saying I cant win you anything?" he replied smiling.

"Maybe." Ayumi grinned. That was a clear challenge.

"We'll see.." And Satoshi accepted it.

------------------------------------------------------o-----------------------------------------------------------------

"You suck!" Ayumi said giggling.

Satoshi had just missed the target with his last bullet.

"You're not allowed to say that when the only thing you won in an hour of gambling was this." The blue haired teen laughed and took out the pink teddy key ring so it dangled in front of her. "I'm still feeling dizzy, so the shooting might not work for me. But how about…"

The teens took a look around and saw the "Apple-fishing." Satoshi said.

"Man, I cant wait to see you choke on apples and water! This is gonna be so much fun!" Ayumi chuckled already imagining the images in her head.

"…"

Seeing Satoshi hesitate she took his hand and dragged him along.

When they reached the booth with the tub filled with water and apples, the elder lady behind the counter noticed them and started to explain the rules.

"You get one minute to catch an apple, but you cant use your hands. The green apples gives 10points, the yellow gives 5points and the red ones gives 1point."

When the lady was done explaining the simple rules, Satoshi digged into his pocket and then put the 250yen by the counter.

"Oh, I see.." The short raven haired lady giggled like a school girl as she continued. "You're going to win a prize for your cute girlfriend."

Satoshi swallowed hard. Ayumi's candifloss fell to the ground.

"Dear, you dropped your candifloss!" The lady stated worried. But then noticed something. "Aww… you're even holding hands! That is so cute!"

The blond teen released Satoshi's hand as if it had burned her. As the lady behind the counter began to explain how she and her first love had always gone on lots of dates at the near by amusement parks, Ayumi felt how her heart was beating faster and faster, and her face was getting dark crimson.

In the corner of her eye Ayumi saw how Satoshi also had a tint of red across his cheeks. But he had a strangely determined look on his face.

Ayumi´s gaze fell to the ground, and from any other angle she looked like she was staring sadly at her candifloss.

"—And we always held hands! It was so romantic. … Oh no! I forgot all about the fishing game!"

"yeah…"Satoshi mumbled.

"Well go on ahead, your minute starts now." She said as she secretly winked at Ayumi, who flinched.

Satoshi leaned in and tried to catch a green apple, but used too much power which resulted in Satoshi's head under water.

Ayumi let out a hearty giggle, but stopped abruptly when she saw how his soaked blue hair clinged to his facial features, how drops of pure water caressed his soft lips.

The blond swallowed a knot her throat seemed to have created.

'_Satoshi.. as my boyfriend…?'_ and just as her heart had stopped pounding so hard, it resumed. Ayumi shook her head, trying to get rid of the nagging thought.

Once again looking up she looked directly at a panda. She gasped in surprise, but then noticed a triumphing Satoshi holding the big stuffed teddy.

"You seemed deep in thought so I chose this for you." He handed the blond girl the panda. "So, I didn't suck after all, huh."

Ayumi looked at the panda in her arms, then smiled a rare warm and gentle smile at Satoshi. "No. You don't."

She then stepped closer to him, reached out and squeezed the water out of a lock of blue hair gently. "You really did get soaked." She stated slowly, still smiling.

The tint of red made a comeback on Satoshi's cheeks.

"Satoshi-kuun!?" A female squeak reached Ayumi's ear, followed by a familiar boy's laugh. "Ayu-chaan?!"

A heavy sigh escaped Ayumi's lips, as she let her hand fall to her side.

"Ayu-chan? Isn't that Yoshikawa-san's nickname for you?" Satoshi seemed slightly confused.

"Yup."

"Two years ago I tried to call you that, but I almost got slapped.."

"Yeah. Well I couldn't hit him through the phone. By the way you just got upgraded! Satoshi-kun, huh. No more Hiwatari-kun? Congratulations! " Ayumi smiled slyly at Satoshi.

"She started calling me that ever since we rode those love-boats.." His gaze fell to the ground.

"There you are!" Takeshi yelled happily.

"Takeshi-kun, you usually don't yell when you're five feet from the person!" Ayumi said rubbing her ear.

"Satoshi-kun I got you some salty-chips. Its supposed to help getting rid of the icky feeling." Risa had once again slipped her arm around Satoshi's.

'_Icky feeling?' _Ayumi frowned.

"Thanks, but I feel much better." Satoshi said, smiling casually.

When they started walking towards the exit, Takeshi noticed something. "Hey, did you try to drown Hiwatari, Ayu-chan?"

"…"

-----------------------------------------------------------o------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: ok, I know the time thing isn't very good in this chapter, but think of it as an afternoon.

And 'Krad´s little angel', 'Lady-ludvig' and 'PurpleSkye' Thank you so much for Reviewing, made my day! (Seriously if I wasn't getting any reviews, this fanfic would be dead by now.)

Thank you for reading, and please hang in there! There will be a chapter 5.


	5. Chapter 5 knock, knock who's there

A/N: Wow… I really can't think of an excuse that can justify 2 years of neglecting..

Look I'm sorry guys, I guess it all started with me writing this really crappy chapter 5, but as I sat there writing it, I just couldn't see what was wrong with it, I just had this feeling that it was totally wrong. Aaaand I was right! It was much too early for those things to happen in this story and basically it was crappy written.

I dunno if you guys feel this way, probably not, but if I'm not careful I begin writing really sad or dramatic stuff. Can you keep a secret? The worst thing I can write is actually love stories. Its my weak point.

So now you know why this fanfic turn out to be the way it is. XD

A special thanks to lady-ludvig for taking the time to read through this chappie while it was still crappy, to help me with her own thoughts of this story. She is and always will be my writing muse. I probably would be melting my brain if I had to come up with as good ideas as she does.

Oh and if you ever feel like reading the older chapters, which I highly recommend so you can remember the story line, you might notice that I corrected/updated them a tiny bit. I found some stupid mistakes while re-reading it.. D: so I sure hope I caught all of those little bastards..

Anyway here's the fifth chapter.

Enjoy and please tell me what you think afterwards. :3

Disclaimer: I don't own dnangel. (only Ayumi.)

'_this'_ is thinking

"this" is talking

_-This-_ is sound effects

**-Silent Tears-**

Ch. 5 – Knock, Knock – Who's there?

'…_Oh crap…'_ Yoshikawa Ayumi currently found herself in a way more complicated situation than she had originally intended. _'I've spent the whole afternoon cleaning this house for.. This?'_ If she could, she would have shook her head disbelievingly at this thought.

Earlier the blond had invited Hiwatari Satoshi and Harada Risa to spent an evening having some relaxed quality teenage-time watching a couple of movies and so on.

Basically she just needed some company cause her mother was out for the evening renovating her Café, but it also worked to satisfy Risa for a while. The girl had been constantly on her back for the past week, begging her to create an excuse for her to be with Satoshi.

At this moment though she was cursing herself, counting the mistakes she had made during this evening.

Her very first error had been to tell Risa on the phone that Satoshi had agreed to come, which had resulted in an extremely eager Risa showing up an hour before the said time. Ayumi shivered at the thought of the awkward hour of Risa pinning out every juicy detail about Satoshi that she liked, to her.

Her second mistake had to be lending some movies from her mother's collection which the blond had not seen before hand. But if she hadn't left her brain in her pocket at that moment, or had been brainwashed by Risa, she probably would have remembered that her mother's taste in movies was quite different from her own.

Resulting in a movie that had her curled up in the couch, practically ripping holes with her finger nails in the innocent furniture below her and making her stare wide eyed at the screen – not able to look the other way even though she badly wanted to. Yup, horror movies was not her strength.

And her third, the most annoying mistake she had made this evening, was something as simple as placing herself in-between her two guests.

Risa kept complaining to her in whispers how she wanted to sit beside Satoshi. How mean it was of her to take that place, or how she had been looking forward to curling up to him, or plainly if she couldn't just move.

One good thing though about this mistake was that she might be able to change it in a none-obvious way. Because they were running out of snacks soon and that would require her, as she was the hostess, to stand up and walk out to the kitchen. So if Risa was as determined as she sounded like, she would most likely use this God-given chance to slowly move over to the other side of the couch.

"…Are you okay?" The whisper was heard from her left side where Satoshi was sitting.

"Uh-huh." The sound came from the blonde's throat as she was still staring straight ahead with her teeth clenched together, watching a disturbing scene.

"You sure? You're kinda… twitching.." he continued.

"Uh-huh." Again the throat had spoken.

Out of the corner of her eye Ayumi saw how a flash of white frills captured the last chocolate pocky.

Happy and relived that she now had an excuse to get away from the ruthlessly long horror movie she jumped up and practically ran out of the living room through the opening to the kitchen. As she reached the bright white kitchen though, she had to stop in order for her eyes to get used to the light - coming from a dark living room where the only light came from the television - left her pretty much blind as a bat...

She leaned forward with a deep sigh resting her elbows on the counter waiting patiently for her eyes to start seeing other things than those multicolored spots.

After a minute or so, she reached down to a drawer just below where her elbows had been, pulling out a bag of microwave popcorn. _'That should buy me a few minutes…' _She thought satisfied.

As she slowly made her way to the microwave in the far end of the kitchen she tried to think of a way to avoid the unavoidable. _'How the heck am I gonna escape?…can I really survive 10 more minutes of that?'_ She glanced at the front door which was only ten feet from her. _'…that's just sick. I can't just escape literally out the door. Hmmm… Well I could just… No! No way in hell am I gonna admit to those two that horror movies scares me to death! I guess I just have to deal…'_

Being too deep in thought she didn't realize that her hands moved quickly to open the gadget and put in the bag of popcorn, even setting the clock, making her finished before she had wanted to be..

'_Damn.'_

She glanced at the living room-opening as she heard two high-pitched screams, one coming from the TV and the other from the couch. She rolled her eyes at how Risa was clinging to a stiff Satoshi, almost sitting on his lap but then remembered how she herself would probably be curled up _behind_ the couch if she had been seeing that scene..

Suddenly the there was a couple of fast knocks on the front door.

Ayumi sighed heavily and went to the door. When would her mother learn?

As she opened the large brown oak door she said, "Jeez mom, you need to start remembering your-" The teen now stood face to face with a tall Black haired guy, who were about three years older than herself. "-…keys"

His unique green eyes and beautiful facial features lit up in a smile, as he saw her.

"You're not my mom." Ayumi stated, smiling teasingly as she recognized this person.

"You got that right. " He broke out into a hearty laugh, suddenly pulling Ayumi into a tight hug.

"..Hikaru… Sato Hikaru…" Ayumi said quietly, muffled by Hikaru's thin coat, she tasted the name she hadn't heard herself speak for quite awhile. Luckily Hikaru couldn't see the suddenly pained look on her face and it only lasted a few seconds before she had full control of herself again, though.

A loud beeping was heard from inside the house.

The teen pulled away with a snigger, "I believe the popcorns are trying to tell me something."

"Uh! Popcorns!" Hikaru cried out eagerly.

Ayumi took this chance to run to the microwave and fish out the hot, and still slightly popping, popcorns. As she filled a bowl with the little buggers she turned to the raven haired male, who was currently taking of his shoes at the small entrance. "…Well come on in…" she mumbled a bit late.

He just gave her a big smile.

Then she suddenly remembered something quite vital. "My guests!" She face-palmed herself. _'What kind of hostess am I?'_

"You have friends over?" Hikaru seemed genuinely surprised.

As Ayumi passed him carrying the snack, she gave him a glare.

When she reached the living room, she noticed that the lights was on again and the television was off.

"Oh.. the film ended.. too bad I didn't get to watch the ending.." She faked the sorrow. Then she felt arms wrap around her shoulders and light weight on the top of her head.

Risa seemed a bit confused, "You invited another friend over? I though you said it was just the three of us?"

"Err.. yeah, but Hikaru kinda likes to show up when he is the most unannounced." The blond sweat dropped.

"I wanted to surprise you!!" He claimed, whining.

"Well in that case, Success!" Ayumi flashed a thumbs-up still facing the others. "Anyway… This is Sato Hikaru. Hikaru, the girl in the frilly white dress is Harada Risa and the guy with the glasses is Hiwatari Satoshi. Please be kind to each other…"

"Hi." He just smirked. "So where do you guys know my Ayumi-chan from?"

The said girl turned around giving Hikaru a paralyzer.

Risa answered quickly. "Oh, we're classmates!"

"I see…" The green eyed guy smiled whilst rubbing his aching left shoulder. He then decided to go sit in a big soft arm-chair that was placed near the empty seat in the couch. "So… what were you guys watching?" he asked breaking the small silence.

'_Of all the subjects in the world…'_ Ayumi thought grimly as she plumped down in the couch beside Risa and technically beside Hikaru as well, putting down the popcorns on the table in front of her.

Again Risa was replying happily, "Just some horror movie Ayumi-chan lend from her mother."

Ayumi could have strangled her, _'why didn't she just say the name of the movie and not the genre! Please Hikaru, please don't remember!'_

"A… horror movie?" Not sure he believed what he had just heard, Hikaru slightly turned to look at Ayumi who was staring at him wide eyed shaking her head. "But I recall that you hat-"

_-Whack-_

The gray eyed blond slapped her right hand onto Hikaru's mouth stopping him from finishing his sentence. But as she noticed the stares from the two other teens she gave a weak laugh, "Don't listen to him, I mean the guy has jetlag."

"Mmm!" Hikaru protested.

"So! I wanna hear more about _you_!" She continued eager to change the subject. "How was the US?"

Triggered by the last statement Risa cried out before anyone else could say anything. "You've been to the USA, that is so cool!!"

Satoshi who had been quiet 'till now, spoke, "Ayumi, I think you should let go of his mouth… If you want a qualified answer to your question, that is."

"Oh, right…" she laughed awkwardly and released the death-grip she had on his face, leaving him with the red mark of her hand covering his mouth.

Dipping his hand down in the bowl of popcorns Hikaru said with a grin, "Yup, just came home from there yesterday. It's great, Ayumi, you should have visited me!-"

Ayumi smiled weakly. _'…so should you…'_

"- It's so big! You can drive for days and not reach the other shore." He continued, still grinning. "Oh! And the football team was really strong, I really learned a lot playing with them! The coach was kinda annoying, though.."

"Sounds like you were having a good time over there. So, how long are you going to stay then?" Slowly the teen replied.

"I think you misunderstood, I moved home. I'm staying for who knows how long."

"But… Why? You seemed to like it so much… Its not because of the coach, right?" She wondered.

"Of course not!" He laughed. "its because of you." He said searching Ayumi's face for her reaction.

Ayumi stared speechless at him, all color had left her face, she felt faint, like she was about to cry, as if he had just said something excruciatingly sad.

After a few seconds with no reply from her, Hikaru decided to speak up again. "I'm kidding! I miss Japan, It's my home you know." Forcing out a laugh.

Ayumi just looked at him quietly trying to regain her usual cheerful self, and Satoshi seemed to notice this because he suddenly stood from the couch and said in a rushed manner, "Its actually quite late, we should leave. I'll follow you to the train station, Risa."

Risa's blush and nodding mixed in an excited blur.

The blond rose from her seat but the blue haired boy held out his hand and said, "It's okay, I know the way out."

"I know, Satoshi, but I should try to act like a hostess for once, I'll follow you guys to the door." She smiled sweetly.

The teen smiled somehow relieved that she was back to normal.

All four went to the entrance. As Risa and Satoshi put on their shoes and summer-coats, a knock was heard from the door just beside them. All three looked questioningly at Ayumi, who just smiled knowingly. _'Nice timing mom.'_

She went and opened for her mom, who sweat-dropped.

"Hi kids." But then she noticed Hikaru. "Oh, you came back."

He nervously scratched his neck. "Yeah. Err.. Ayumi, I should probably be going too…" He quickly put on his black shoes, he was just about to hug her, but seemed to change his mind so he just petted the top of her head and went out the door with the other two.

"Thank you for inviting us." Satoshi said for both him and Risa, who seemed too busy getting pumped for the trip to the train station.

"It was nothing." The blond insisted "Oh and good luck Risa." She continued as she smiled knowingly at Risa.

Risa mimicked the words _thank you_, to her, sending her a huge smile.

"And Hikaru! Welcome home!" She yelled after the raven haired guy as he walked away, waving at her.

Ayumi turned around closing the door behind her, sliding down to the floor, sighing.

A loud yell came from the other side of the door. "Ayu-chan!"

She broke out in laughter as she heard her mother's cry from outside.

---------------------------------------------------------o--------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know, I know.. Its shamelessly short for a chapter that has taken two years to be written.. XD But come on, any length would be.

I believe that its actually one of my longer chapters. Isn't it? :3

Here's some replies to the reviews:

_Adin Allivuruk_: Hey you changed your name! XD

Yeah I so agree, Takeshi is a pain. But he's just too annoying to be killed. :DD

_lady-ludvig_: Really? I didn't really think that much when writing the scene, but its true though, she's totally not like normal girl.. but I guess that comes from me too… I don't think I would be able to bear to write a story if the main character was a girly-GIRLY-girl. :O

_Emo Bunny13_: I really did change him, huh.. XD In the series he's so cool and collected.. but he have to fight mentally with Krad all the time so I guess its understandable.. I like him better when he's sweet, obviously. XDD

Hmm.. That's a tough question.. I really don't know, depends on how long I can keep making it exciting for you guys(and myself.).. But I believe that if everything goes as I would like, it will become a bit of a long fanfic, since falling in love or realizing that you are in love can usually be a long process..

Thank you for saying that, but I already had some obstacles, But I'll do my best to try to fight the next ones down so I can finish this. :3

I sincerely hope that you guys will still follow this fanfic even though its been so long.. and please review so I know what you think. Please. I'll give you a cookie if you do! –Waving cookies from side to side suggestively-

-Hides from bricks-

Now, until next chapter. Ciao!


End file.
